This application generally relates to communications and, more particularly, to communications systems sending signals over a power line.
Computer networking is changing. In the past, computer networking required numerous hardwire physical connections between computers, servers, routers, printers, telephones, and other devices. Years of frustration with these hardwire connections spawned the maxim “it's always the physical connection”—meaning many problems were caused by loose or poor cabling. Today, however, a new networking technology is being developed that requires few, if any, cables and wires. This new networking technology sends data and other signals over existing electrical wiring. That is, the user simply plugs the computer device into an electrical outlet, and the computer device receives both electrical power and data via the outlet. This new networking technology is generally termed “power line carrier-based networking,” and it promises to simplify computer networking.
What is needed, however, is a network interface device that utilizes “power line carrier-based networking.” A network interface device, as those of ordinary skill in the art understand, provides a demarcation between a communications network and a customer's internal wiring. This network interface device would provide an interface between the external communications network and the customer's home or business power line carrier-based network. As data is sent and received between the customer's power line carrier-based network and the external communications network, protocols and standards conversions may be required. A network interface device that could perform these conversions would provide broadband data services to the mass market.